Amazon
being led by Ephiny against the Romans.]] leading the Telaquire Amazon tribe after Ephiny's death.]]Amazons were female warriors, descended from the Tretomlec tribe. The Amazons are beautiful warriors known to be honorable, courageous, brave, and to stand for rebellion against sexism. There were twelve tribes of the Amazon Nation. For the factual wiki entry on Amazons go to www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazons passing the ceremonial Queen's mask to Chilapa.]] and Varia and their tribe in Coming Home.]]The The twelve tribes were separated during the Great Centaur War. (YH: unable to move on into eternity.]] "Amazon Grace") . According to Cyane, Queen of the Telaquire Amazons during Hercules' time as a teenager, it was Zeus who separated the Amazon Nation because of unknown reasons. In the Xenverse, the Amazons that are shown are revered through out Greece, the Northern Area (most likely Siberia), as well as various other places throughout ancient times. The Amazons play key roles throughout many plot lines in Young Hercules, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, and Xena: Warrior Princess. The most notable amazons in the Xenaverse are Gabrielle, Ephiny, Cyane, Amarice, and Velasca. Amazon tribes * Tretomlec (ancestor tribe) * Siberian/Northern Amazon tribe (led by Cyane I, Otere, Yakut, Cyane II and Cyane III) * Illerian/Shimax Amazon tribe (led by Kayla) * Corinthian/Telaquire Amazon tribe (led by Melosa, Velasca, Gabrielle, Ephiny and Kanae) * India Amazon tribe (led by Hippolyta and Penthesilia) * Greek Amazon tribe (led by Marga and Varia) * Italiain Amazon tribe (led by Mayam) * China's Amazon tribe (led by Yo-hono) * Mesopotamian Amazon tribe (led by Hjaquima) * Celtic Amazon tribe (led by Gwyn-Teir) * African Amazon tribe (led by Mawu-ka) * Spain Amazon tribe (led by Exosspia) * Steeps Amazon tribe (led by Frawohena) * the combined Amazon Nation (led by Varia) Appearances :Not including regular or recurring appearances of Gabrielle, Ephiny, Amarice, and Lilith. * Hercules and the Amazon Women (Hippolyta's tribe) * ** "Hooves and Harlots" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "The Quest" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "A Necessary Evil" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "Maternal Instincts" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "The Bitter Suite" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "Adventures in the Sin Trade, Part I" (Northern Amazons) ** "Adventures in the Sin Trade, Part II" (Northern Amazons) ** "E .nd Game]]" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "Them Bones, Them Bones" (Northern Amazons) ** "Lifeblood" (Northern Amazons) ** "Kindred Spirits" (Northern Amazons) ** "Coming Home" (Marga's tribe) ** "Path of Vengeance" (Amazon Nation: Northern Amazons; Marga's tribe; at least three others) ** "To Helicon and Back" (Amazon Nation) * ** "Prodigal Sister" (Mayam's tribe) ** ** , Queen Varia, and the seeds of a strong Amazon Nation.]] during Xena Season 6.]]"The Academy" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "Love, Amazon Style" (Shimax Amazons) ** "A Wicked Good Time" (Telaquire Amazons) * ** "Girl Trouble" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "Amazon Grace" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "Battle Lines I" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "Battle Lines II" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "Under Siege" (Telaquire Amazons) ** "Ill Wind" (Telaquire Amazons) Related Articles * Fire Stakes donning the ceremonial mask of the Amazon Queen in The Quest.]] in Adventures in the Sin Trade I.]] Category:Amazons Category:Xena's Past Category:XWP Season One Category:XWP Season Two Category:XWP Season Three Category:XWP Season Four Category:XWP Season Five Category:XWP Season Six Category:Main Protagonists of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Category:Main Protoganists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Telaquire Amazons Category:Amazon Queens Category:Amazon High